


Never

by MadMenagerie



Series: Shots of SoMa (A collection of one-shots) [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMenagerie/pseuds/MadMenagerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka curled her toes into the carpet and clenched her hands around the fabric of her pajama bottoms. She was standing in the dark… and in her partner's room no less. She blushed heavily and chewed her bottom lip, she was so stupid to come in here. What would he think if he woke up to see her like this? At best he would never let her live it down, teasing her until the end of time about it. At worst…. she tasted blood between her teeth, her lip stinging. He would leave her just like in her dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makasbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=makasbitch).



> I hardly ever write just pure unadulterated fluff like this but I wrote this drabble for a "cuddle" prompt and yea... fluff just happened. It was thought up in the dreams of newborns, given corporeal form by the giggles of fairies as they sprinkled it with fairy dust made from sugar and happiness and then given to me to transcribe into words in the computer in the mouth of a baby panda as it came to give me baby panda kisses...that's right... in the manner that ALL fluff is born. Anyway so yea, I hope you enjoy it.

Maka curled her toes into the carpet and clenched her hands around the fabric of her pajama bottoms. She was standing in the dark… and in her partner's room no less. She blushed heavily and chewed her bottom lip, she was so stupid to come in here. What would he think if he woke up to see her like this? At best he would never let her live it down, teasing her until the end of time about it. At worst…. she tasted blood between her teeth, her lip stinging. He would leave her just like in her dream.

She tried to keep her breath steady as fresh tears burned her eyes. 'Useless' he had called her, 'incapable of doing anything on her own' just like the girls in the Book of Eibon. She couldn't pull her own weight, always relying on him, always having to be protected at his expense. A bolt of pain ran up her chest as she remembered the scar she had caused. He had every right to leave her. He had every right to find a different meister, one that wouldn't get him killed because of her weakness.

He had done just that in her sleep, that's why she was here now instead of her own room where she belonged. That's why her feet were moving closer to his bed of their own accord instead of the door where her mind told them to go. The tears finally fell as she stopped at his bed, watching the steady way his chest rose and fell.

She stayed this way for an indeterminable amount of time, crying with the guilt weighing down on her until she felt a large warm hand grasp hers. She gasped at the unexpected contact and realized she must have woken him. This was it then, the moment she had been expecting for longer than she cared to admit.

"Soul? I. I'm sorry…" He harshly 'shhh'ed her and she squeezed her eyes shut to brace for the dreaded words.

"Com'ere"

She felt herself being yanked down onto his mattress and she opened her eyes in shock. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her deep into his chest. Before she could think of the words to explain herself his voice sounded again.

"How'd you know I's havin'a bad'ream? You always know'en I'need you. Don't leave me 'kay? Ever."

She couldn't believe it, she nodded her head fiercely against his chest and wrapped her arms around him as well, burrowing into him intensely.

"Never." Was the only word she whispered.


End file.
